Tokyo Lights
by undeniably
Summary: We all know their story of a thousand words. Now experience Shuin and Lenne in modern-day Tokyo, both searching for the other missing piece. AU.


**Author's Notes:** I've always struggled with writing a Shuin/Lenne fic. They're one of my favorite pairings out of the FF series, but I thought that interpreting their real characteristics was too hard. This is my first shot at making a decent attempt. I'll be upfront and honest that I haven't finished FFX-2 or even come close to it, but I think I have an okay grasp at what their characters might be like. Furthermore, this is an AU so I'm moving things around and we'll see where this takes us. Reviews would be great, and so would suggestions if you have any! Thanks, and enjoy. :)

**Summary:** We all know their story of a thousand words. Now experience Shuin and Lenne in modern-day Tokyo, both searching for the other missing piece. AU.

* * *

**Tokyo Lights  
**

_Prologue_

* * *

This was it. She had decided her own path for herself, and this was her decision. Now she had to make something of it.

Fresh out of high school, eighteen-year-old Lenne Selcar stepped off the train, clutching the handle of her rolling luggage. She took a moment to stare at all the people around her; to be honest, she wasn't used to it, as a country girl. She had always dreamed of coming to the city and making it big somehow. Wasn't it every teenager's dream?

Her gaze turned toward the dark sky, tiny stars scattered across it. She would've never thought that the sky would be beautiful here, but even with the towering skyscrapers, it looked inviting.

Lenne heard some loud music and turned her attention to down the street, where it looked like a band was playing on stage. People were gathered around, mainly young people, and she walked closer. Curiously she stepped on her tiptoes so she could see well.

The spotlight had dimmed on the lead singer, whose fingers were pounding rhythmically on the keyboard in front of him. Now that was something you didn't see every day: a band headed by the keyboardist? But he seemed very enthusiastic as he crooned into the microphone, and Lenne was surprised to hear his voice was quite pleasant. The drums kicked in as the guitar and bass joined, and the lights were array as the musicians rocked out. The audience was hooting and screaming at this point, and then… suddenly it was over.

The blonde singer smiled as the stage lights turned back to normal and he brought the mic close to his face again. "Thanks for coming out, guys! We'll have a couple more shows for you around town here, so keep an eye out for us."

The crowd's level rose as they cheered. Lenne's eyes were fixed on the singer.

"We're The Zanarkand Abes, and we'll see you on another night like tonight! Thank youuu, Tokyo!" he added for emphasis as the drummer finished and the lights went off.

The crowd gave another roar as Lenne stepped off the grass, looking back to see the singer go offstage and come out to the audience to socialize. She smiled to herself. This young man was doing exactly was she sought after – her dream to be a singer.

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket which had the address of her new apartment on it. It wasn't much, to be honest, but she had saved every penny during high school, and was determined to make it work. She was startled when she looked up and saw that the singer was almost right in front of her! He was laughing with someone and she found herself almost staring again.

He was even more handsome up close.

As he made his way closer, her small voice finally said, "You did a great job." It was accompanied by a small, timid smile.

The blonde grinned, shoving his damp bangs away from his face. "Thanks. You should come to another one of our shows! We play around here all the time. I'm Shuin."

"Lenne." She stuck out her hand.

First he looked at it, and then he chuckled, extending his own to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Lenne. Hopefully I'll see you around, yeah?"

She looked down, hoping she wasn't blushing as she nodded, watching him move on to talk to other people. Her hand was still warm from their shake and she smiled, picking up her luggage again as she walked the busy night streets of Tokyo.

This was her home now.


End file.
